


Nightmares

by Interstellararia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, here have some angst since i keep thinking about crap that happened earlier in the day oops, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellararia/pseuds/Interstellararia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haunt his every step. Green tints his vision as they won't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

It’s always demons. The anger, the rage, pride seeking to end him. He runs, keeps running. He’s got to get away from the creatures. They’ll take him, twist his soul into something he’s not. An abomination is what he’ll be, not himself. Desire tries to strangle him, tempts him to fall, but he won’t. He can’t. There’s a family out there he needs to protect. What would Rayen do if she saw her father’s skin peeling away, tearing and becoming something she was scared of? What would Cassandra do, watching her lover fall even though he’s been strong so far? Would Kai lose all hope losing him? Would Rayen isolate herself for being a young mage, not wanting to become a monster as her father had?  
His running turns to stumbles.  
  
He falls,  
and he wakes up.  
  
Deep, searing pain shoots through his arm and up into his shoulders. Letting out a strangled cry, he sits up, curling into himself. Movement at his side sends his heart racing in alarm.  
“Nikolai?” The sleep filled voice belongs to Cassandra Pentaghast. She sits up, gently brushing her fingers over his shoulder, brushing away black curls that rest there. All she receives is a whimper as the qunari presses his forehead to his knees. The pain shooting through Nikolai’s body from the Anchor makes him want to throw up. He rocks back and forth a little in his spot as Cassandra pushes stray curls out of his face. Rubbing a hand over his back, she hums softly and pulls him close.  
  
He’s always scared.  
He doesn’t want to be scared, not anymore.  
The Anchor fills him with nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of short angst oops. *confetti everywhere*


End file.
